


At least for now

by Sgt_gaylord



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_gaylord/pseuds/Sgt_gaylord
Summary: All that mattered was them, that kiss....At least for now..





	At least for now

Where does one start with Trini..... I'll tell you where I'd start, here in this moment, out on top of the mine looking down on Angel Grove, just her and me. Look at her. Just look at her. Her luscious brown hair flowing in the wind. Her scent, her intoxicating scent filling the air, filling my nostrils. I could breathe her scent in all day, god she's so beautiful. She turns to look at me in that moment from glaring at the town that causes so much misery. Those rich, deep, intense brown orbs staring right into my soul. I can't help but smile every time she looks at me. She smiles back and giggles. So adorable... She'd definitely punch my arm if she caught me saying that, but I'd let her in a heartbeat. I laugh to myself and face back towards our small town.  
"You know Kim, I use to hate it here but having you around me makes it a little less shit." She laughs to herself. "Well you and the guys, even if Zach is a bonehead." She smiles remembering a certain bonehead spilling hot coffee on his crotch earlier. I laugh lightly with her.  
"Well I'm glad I could be of service, even if your mum hates me." I look over to her a regret the mention of her mum instantly. "I'm sorry Trin... I didn't mean to bring her up, I'm sorry.." God I'm stupid.  
"Hey Kim forget about it, you are not wrong. It's funny how much she hates you. I'd love see her reaction if I ever kissed you." Trini laughed out loud, I had to laugh too. I laugh a sad laugh. Did she really think kissing me was a joke?  
The mood between us dampened after that. Trini looked confused, she had no idea. "Did I say something to upset you Kim?" The question caught me off guard. "What? No of course not, we're joking here aren't we?" I let out an unconvincing nervous laugh followed by a smile. I hope she drops the subject.  
"What's the time? I don't think I'll ever see the light again if my mum wakes up to her only daughter sneaking in at 7 am again." Trini asked me, maybe she's looking for excuses to leave. God I'm a loser... "Earth to Kim, the time?"  
"OH yeah!" I say a bit louder than planned and jump to my bag to grab my phone. Over reaction? Well of course not because she put her hand on my thigh or anything. I press them home button "It's only 12:10, but if you want to leave....." I couldn't finish that sentence, I feared her answer.  
"I'm not leaving till at least 4 am, I never get to see my best friend anymore." Best friend, that's all I'll ever be. 

We sat and chatted for a bit longer, we only managed to kill about an hour. Trini moved to get a drink from her bag, I'd better stretch my legs before they cramp. I stood up and turned to Trini's direction just in time to witness her trip and tackle me to the ground. "Jesus Trin... Couldn't you wait till we were in my bedroom?" I joked before mistakenly looking back into those intense orbs. My laughter slowly faded, I didn't even know I had been laughing. The way the moonlight hit her at this angle took my breath away. It's okay, I couldn't breathe or function with this beautiful girl laying on top on me. I shift my hips to get more comfortable and realise her thigh is between mine. I gulp and gulp hard. "Trini....." My voice weak and scared. I couldn't help but stare. "You are beautiful..." I just about manage to breathe out.  
"Kim?" Her voice soft and quite.  
"Yeah?" I search her eyes for something.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"For wha......." OH MY GOD. She's kissing me. Oh my god. Kiss back you idiot. I snap out of my thoughts and close my eyes, wrapping my arms around her waist and kiss her back. The world washed away in that moment. There was no one else. Just me and Trini in this single moment. Time ceased to exist. Trini's mother a distant threat, Amanda and Rebecca forgotten. All that mattered in this moment was this kiss. All that matter was them, that kiss... At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written please be honest.


End file.
